


Classy Rock

by hollyus



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, classic for your soul, idk how to title, im gay and i like these cookies so therefore they're gay, reasons for teen rating - one or two swears and a 'that's what she said' joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: Mint Choco set down his violin case and went to pull out a chair and a stand.When he returned, he placed the chair next to Rockstar’s and set a stand in front of it. However, then he saw his violin case open and Rockstar’s guitar set aside.And, most noticeably, his boyfriend sitting completely still with his violin and bow in grasp.--or--Rockstar and Mint Choco try out each other's instruments.Inspired by https://wasabi-syrup.tumblr.com/post/167677861242/the-thrilling-sequel-to-this





	Classy Rock

Mint Choco opened the doors to a small, nearly empty practice room, smiling when he saw his boyfriend lazily strumming his pick across his guitar.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

“Hey,” his boyfriend said back. Mint Choco set down his violin case and went to pull out a chair and a stand.

 

When he returned, he placed the chair next to Rockstar’s and set a stand in front of it. However, then he saw his violin case open and Rockstar’s guitar set aside. And, most noticeably, his boyfriend sitting completely still with his violin and bow in grasp.

 

“What are you doing?” Mint Choco said, settling his forearms onto Rockstar’s stand. Rockstar didn’t answer for a few seconds.

 

He slowly looked up at Mint Choco. “ _ Mint. This is so fucking tiny and feels so  _ fragile _ , _ ” he said in a dramatically hushed whisper. “ _ I feel like I could snap this in half.” _

 

Mint Choco scowled playfully. “It’s tougher than it looks,” he said. He looped around Rockstar’s chair and picked up his boyfriend’s guitar.

 

Rockstar slowly put Mint Choco’s violin and bow on his lap, watching his boyfriend.

 

Almost immediately, Mint Choco accidentally knocked the guitar into his leg and nearly winced. He hung it around his neck and grimaced at how heavy it was compared to his usual instrument.

 

“How’s that working out for you?” Rockstar said.

 

“Uh, bigger than what I’m used to,” Mint Choco muttered, carefully plucking a string.

 

Rockstar grinned. “That’s what she said,” he remarked. Mint Choco rolled his eyes. He sat in his chair, not enjoying how overly conscious he had to be of how large the guitar was, lest he bump it into a chair or something.

 

“How do you not knock this into everything?” Mint Choco asked. Rockstar shrugged.

 

“I’ve become used to navigating around places with my guitar,” Rockstar said. 

 

That guitar loved to sway into Mint Choco and he hated it. “How do you make it so it doesn’t sway into you?”

 

Rockstar blinked. “Oh, I don’t.” He shrugged. “Actually, when I’m carrying that baby around, I like to feel it gently knock into me. Kind of comforting.” Mint Choco shuddered.

 

He pointed to the violin in Rockstar’s lap. “You know what, I kind of want to see you try holding that,” Mint Choco said. He gestured to his neck. “Put the violin under your neck.”

 

Rockstar picked it up, gently wedging it into his neck. He left the bow in his lap, though. 

 

Rockstar’s hold was, really, absolutely abysmal. Some of his fingers were holding the scroll instead of just the neck and his entire palm was pressed up against the bottom of the neck instead of being relaxed like it should be. Rockstar had also awkwardly placed his head on the chin rest and the violin stuck out in front of him instead of being somewhat to the side.

 

Mint Choco couldn’t really judge, though. Thus far he hadn’t exactly tried to play the guitar because he knew that he would probably look just as awful to Rockstar.

 

“I would ask if I’m doing well but I really don’t think so,” Rockstar said, placing the violin back down gently.

 

Mint Choco raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re right, but gold star for trying. Also, stop treating my violin like it’s a baby.”

 

“But it  _ is _ a baby!” Rockstar exclaimed, using his hands to emphasize his statement. Mint Choco huffed. “You try playing my guitar now.”

 

Mint Choco looked at the guitar placed in his lap. “Uh,” he said, not really knowing what to do. This was the exact thing he didn’t want to do. Oh well, equivalent exchange.

 

He held up the neck of the guitar and plucked the most left string multiple times, hoping he was holding it right.

 

Rockstar handed Mint Choco his pick and Mint Choco took it, just holding it for a few seconds. He endearingly recognized chew marks on it. Rockstar loved chewing on his pick.

 

“How do you...?” he said as he tried strumming with the pick. He held the pick with three fingers, like pinching, and his wrist was positioned so it looked sort of like a mountain. He felt like he was doing it wrong, but he didn’t know how to fix it.

 

Rockstar carefully set his violin and his bow into their case and went up behind Mint Choco, placing his hand over his boyfriend’s. He pushed his wrist to the correct position and fixed how he held the pick.

 

Mint Choco looked at the hand that was now simply settled over his own and slightly blushed. “What you just fixed isn’t necessarily anything you have to do  _ that _ for. You’re just doing that to hold my hand.”

 

Rockstar grinned. “You caught me, oh great Minty!” He set his chin on Mint Choco’s head, slinging his free hand over his shoulder and keeping his other hand in the position it was in. He easily strummed across the strings using Mint Choco’s hand. He then clutched his hand more tightly, lifting it and lacing his fingers through Mint Choco’s, guitar pick wedged between the two hands.

 

Anybody who looked at Rockstar’s violent lyrics and intense demeanor wouldn’t know that he liked romantic things, but  _ god damn _ was Mint Choco’s boyfriend a romantic.

 

“Hm,” Mint Choco murmured, pulling his hand away and standing up to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He sat back down and handed Rockstar back his pick, leaning over and picking up his bow.

 

“What are you doing?” Rockstar said inquisitively, flipping the pick around in his hand.

 

Mint Choco lifted the guitar up and tried to shove it into his neck. He was attempting to play the guitar as a violin. 

 

It didn’t go too well and his arm had to be stretched far in order to grasp the neck. He very awkwardly placed the bow upon the guitar’s strings and shifted to try and get into a more comfortable position.

 

He slowly turned to Rockstar, who looked at him with some sort of delight. “Classic for your soul,” he said in a monotone voice. The large grin that broke out on Rockstar’s face after he quoted that stupid joke Rockstar loved was worth any discomfort he had in his current position.

 

Rockstar laughed and sat in his chair, moving the violin case out of the way and scooting the chair closer to Mint Choco’s. “Gimme a kiss,” he demanded.

 

Mint Choco set the guitar down, putting it on the floor and leaning it against his chair. “I just gave you one, though,” he teased.

 

Rockstar pouted. “A real kiss.” Mint Choco huffed lightly and leaned towards Rockstar, pecking him on the lips. “Oh, come on, that was over too soon,” Rockstar complained.

  
“We’ve got to practice, Rocky,” Mint Choco said affectionately. They both had concerts coming up and practice was incredibly necessary.

 

Rockstar groaned. “Okay, but promise me a kiss when we’re done.”

 

Mint Choco smiled. “I’ll promise you multiple kisses when we’re done,” he said, handing Rockstar his guitar.

 

Rockstar gently shoved the violin case Mint Choco’s way and smiled. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> classy gay toothpaste/komaeda's secret twin brother ay. please give me more mintrock content
> 
> also i dont play the violin or the guitar so if there are any inaccuracies in here please tell me and i'll fix them! especially for the guitar lol (i feel like i did good with the violin because my orchestra teacher always yells at them ha)
> 
> inspired by https://wasabi-syrup.tumblr.com/post/167677861242/the-thrilling-sequel-to-this
> 
> talk to me on tumble (tho i dont really use it anymore ndksjndjskf): qibliwinter


End file.
